makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Gast Masken
Gast Masken is one of the tritagonists of an upcoming Dream Warriors game. Biography Gast Masken, born in the origin of Hamburg, Germany, is a stealthy, elusive, enthusiastic German spy of sharp suits, trickery, disguise, secrets and even sharper things. Also, he intends to investigate what would happened during the war with Blackfoot, a terrorist organization that assaults on the allied army. Later in the events of Dream Warriors, he became a gentleman and assigned Recom Hero Squad for more future investigations about some incidents that may cause and preparing stealthy plans. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His attire that looks like a German spy but with bands of a character from H.G. Wells' The Invisible Man. Tier 3 (DLC): His outfit that resembles the black Spy class from Team Fortress 2. Tier 4 (DLC): His outfit that resembles the black/white Spy from Spy vs. Spy. Tier 5 (DLC): His outfit that looks like Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed. Move list Special Cards *Handgun Shot (QCF + P) - Gast shoots an opponent using Glock pistol, a Korth Combat revolver or a modified pistol with magnum ammunition and a laser sight which is similar to the Ambassador. *Lethal Tornado (DPF + P) - this move resembles Doctrine Dark's. Gast uses his knife and performs a Shoryuken-like hurricane motion. *Cloak (D + D + P) - Similar to Reptile's. Gast will turn invisible with his camouflage PDA but visible if he got hit by an opponent. *Knife Attack (QCB + P) - Gast dashes his feet and use knife to attack an opponent. *Gas Grenade Toss (QCF + K) - Gast throws a gas grenade at opponent and make him/her stunned. *Dead Watcher (DPB + P) - Gast taunts in a while, but if an opponent successfully hits him with a normal attack, he dies in a feign death, leaves a fake corpse of himself and appears behind. If the attack buttons are attached, he shoots him/her with any handguns he liked. *Disguise (2P) - Gast transforms into his opponent and if he will perform an attack or hit, he then transforms back to normal. *Stealth Box (D + D + K) - Gast places a cardboard box over himself and laughs quietly. He can crawl across the ground by using horizontal direction. *Swing Kick (QCB + K) - Gast jumps slightly and swings his leg towards his opponent. *Leaping Slash (DPB + K) - Gast leaps at the opponent and slashes them with his knife. *Head Claw (HCF + P) - Gast uses his high gripping power with his hand to apply great pressure on the opponent's head. Super Cards *Lethal Assault (QCB + 2P) - Gast performs his hard knife strikes thrice and ends with Lethal Tornado. *Back Hitting (QCB + 2K) - Gast activates his Dead Watcher to wait for opponent's attack collision. If the opponent hits him basically, then he leaves his fake corpse, appears behind him/her, perform his combo attacks and finish with a handgun shot. *Ambush (QCF + 2K) - Gast activates his PDA to turn invisible, but to surprisingly assault an opponent and perform combos before using Head Claw on the opponent's head and finishing with a hard kick. *Invisibility (D + D + 2P) - Gast activates his camouflage PDA to turn invisible before 30 seconds to become visible. Ultra Card *Backstab (DPB + 2P) - Backstab - Gast activates his Dead Watcher and taunts. If his opponent hits him with a normal attack, he dies in a feign way, leaves a fake corpse, appears behind and backstabs him/her with a knife, but can be hit only once. Miscellaneous Introduction *Vill I? *After you. *Anyone? *Let's perform zis like gentlemen! *Los, weiter. (Translation: Go on.) *Ahem... *How could you eat humans wis zat kind of insult?... Mein menschenskind (my golly)! (vs. Rumia) *Hello zere, Fräulein! (vs. Yuyuko/Kaguya) (Translation: Hello there, lady!) *Boo! I am surprised wis zis ghost now! (vs. Youmu/Minamitsu) *Oh please, don't hide behind your toys now. (vs. Nitori/Placid) *Ach come on, Kamerad. Schow me ze bombs before I sneak into you. (vs. Kirov) (German translation: mate) *Feuer? Zis must be difficult. (vs. Utsuho/Mokou/Magician Type X) (Translation: Fire?) *Anozer shpy here in zis midst. (vs. self) *You're too lazy for your money. Buy a life! (vs. Reimu) *Oh dear, lord. A repulsive camper! (vs. Landon) *Ooh! A colleague. I must admit zat I am a shpy. (vs. Aya/Hatate/Momiji) *Is zis... oh mein gott! A damn robot! (vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don Pepe) (Translation: Is this... my god! A damn robot!) *Do you remember me? Let ze contest engage betveen ze masters of disguise! (vs. Mamizou) Shtalker/Ninja among us. (vs. Koishi/Netsu) *Ha! Ze hund is here! (vs. Kagerou/Warcanine) (Hund is a German word for dog) *So you got knives, Fraulein. Me too! I have only one! (vs. Sakuya) Personal Action *Oh my, I have made quiet a mess. *You got gore on my suit. *I really vas on your side. *(fencing) I'm gonna gut you like a Cornish game bird. *(fencing) Just drop your veapons down and go avay. *Go on, I don't have all day. *It appears zat I'm not ze only shpy. *(Long laughter while doing Schadenfreude) *Vell of course! *Ahem... *(romantic pose) Bitte... (Translation: Please...) *(romantic pose) Oh please... *Vell job. *Hahahaha. *Huh huh huh. *Oh ho ho ho. *Aha huh huh huh... *Oh ho ho ho! *Prost. (Translation: Cheers) *(taunt like a Spycrab) *(clapping) Victory Pose *Danke (Thanks) for letting me fight a dear opponent. *Gast bows* Danke. *Can I create a suggestion? Go avay! *Vas vis any doubt? *My pleasure... *(Gast cloaks and whispers while walking) Auf wiedersehen! (Translation: Goodbye!) *(Gast cloaks while walking) See you next time. *Ein prosit! (Translation: Cheers!) *(Gast laughs quietly while clapping) *Oh please, just stay cool! (vs. Landon) *I'll be seeing you in hell, you handsome fake rogue! (vs. self) *Do I srew a wrench into your changes? *laughs maniacally* (vs. Nitori/Placid) *Kaboom to you, Kamerad. (vs. Kirov) (German translation: mate) *Oh pretty old lady, please! Ha ha ha! (vs. Yuyuko/Kaguya) *Do you zink you are dead now? *laughing* (vs. Youmu/Minamitsu) *You have singed my suit, which vill cost you. (vs. Utsuho/Mokou/Magician Type X) *(bringing out a wad of currency from his suit pocket) Here is your donation. Zat is vat you are wors for. *tossing few bills into the air at front of him and return his wad into his pocket* (vs. Reimu) *I'll be sure you better bring a better lady next time. (vs. Aya/Hatate/Momiji) *No damn robot can stop us. (vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don Pepe) *Vat's ze matter? Cat got your tongue? *maniacal laughter* (vs. Mamizou) *You are ze embarrassment to infiltrators anyvere! (vs. Koishi/Netsu) *Aha huh huh huh... Just get avay already! (vs. Kagerou/Warcanine) *Zanks for schoving me your knives and time, Fraulein! (vs. Sakuya) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Ugh... Verdammt. *(Sigh) Mein gott... *Oh, scheiße. (Translation: Oh, shit) *Zis was a disappointment! *Oh no. *Ah, please... *Hssssssss!/Fessssssss! (Translation: So tired!) *Ugh, was ist los? (Translation: What's happening?) *Schweinhund! (Translation: Pig dog) *Dummkopf... (Translation: Idiot) *Absurd! (Translation: Preposterous!) Throw attempt *Vat? After backstabbing *You got gore on my suit. *I really vas on your side. *Oh my, I have made quiet a mess. *Any apologies? *Hello again, half-wit! *(Long laughter) *Peek-a-boo! *Surprise! *Have you forgot about me? *I return, dumbbell! *Excuse moi. (French translation: Excuse me) While cloaking *I'll might be seeing you! *Raus! I'm coming for you! *Los los! (Translation: Go go!) *Come on! Schneil! (Translation: Quick!) *(sneaky whistling) Other quotes during battle *Ausgezeichnet! (Translation: Excellent!) (after performing Ambush) *Excellent! (after performing Ambush) *Überraschung! (Translation: Surprise) (before beating an opponent while performing Ambush) *Magnificent! (before beating an opponent while performing Ambush) *Shplendid! (before beating an opponent while performing Ambush) *So did zey expect? (before beating an opponent while performing Ambush) *Now you see me? Zen you don't. *silent laughter* (before being cloaked during Invisibility) *Over here, dummkopf. (Translation: Over here, fool.) (when transferred from the enemy attack while using Dead Watcher) *Right in front of you. (when transferred from the enemy attack while using Dead Watcher) K.O. *MRRROW! (spy_paincriticaldeath01.wav) Chip K.O. *Is zis... Mein gott. *Auf... wiedersehen. (Translation: Good... bye) While recovering *Nichts da! (Translation: No way!) Win Quotes Zis schall be ze final time you look at me. Zeir tragedy schall come. Vaste of covards. Danke schon, na na, danke schon. (Translation: Thank you very much.) I feel sehr gut! (Translation: I feel very good!) Zere vas no escape. Zere would be no mercy. You know? Barricades cannot save you! Promise me not to bleed on my suit and I vill murder you quickly. Danke (Thanks) for such a dear friend. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Get down to hell and take your cheap suit wis you! vs. Warcanine/Kagerou: You are ze embarrassment to shpies everyvere, you pooch! vs. Landon: Surprise! You repulsive marksman! vs. Mamizou: I knew you are a master of disguise! vs. Utsuho/Skullus: You are a dictator and a fool! vs. Meiling: Guter gott (Good lord)! You fight like a woman! vs. Reisen/Tewi/Butch: Ooh, you vere quick as a little bunny, veren't you? vs. Aya/Hatate: You died as you lived: flying avay like a bird! vs. Nitori: I killed your toys as vell. vs. Placid: Vy don't you just give up, pardner? Ha ha ha ha! vs. Kogasa: Peek-a-boo! I'm surprised wis zat kind of attitude! vs. Nue: I fear not. But you appeared to be more horrific easily. vs. Kirov: Don't feel bad. You did a fine job tossing your little bombs around! vs. Kaguya/Mokou: Die and resurrect, zen I'll just murder you again! vs. Craig: So much for zat shpeed of yours. vs. Remilia/Flandre: So, your deadly skill is sucking blood? Mine is murdering my foes. vs. Rumia: Your precious people won't save you now, fleshy! vs. Mystia: Won't be singing about zat, vill you? vs. Raiko/Iku: Vat a schocking business around here, you electric percussionist! vs. Yuyuko: Vat's ze matter, pretty old ghost lady? Did I killed your cook? You're dead! Ha ha ha ha! vs. Barris: Get back to boot camp, you filsy mumbling abomination! vs. Deniel/William: Now, not even ze assistant can help you from zombies. vs. Suika: Guess you'll need a few more specter babies to piece you togezer again. vs. Minamitsu: Drown in ze sea again and resurrect to ze boat, you sailor woman! vs. Momiji: Maybe your colleagues vill send a better lady next time. vs. Guy/Dick/Nash/Millard/Roy/Chieftain/Byakuren/Metal Commando/Kevin: At least you died for honor and my amusement! vs. Axl/Commandar Bon: Ooh, sir, who'll zey ever find to alternate you? Anyone! vs. Sanae/Reimu: Zey can bury you in ze temple of ze unskilled schrine maiden! vs. Soro/Gyro/Frank/Solo/Captain Neo: I came from behind! Ha ha ha ha! vs. Youmu: To ze spiritual resurrection, you brave swords-woman! vs. Rin: Does it hurt ven I say old lady? It does, doesn't it?! vs. Kokoro: I mentioned you disguise yourself wis zat mask like me. vs. Cirno/Clownpiece: Ze fairies could do a better job! vs. Sakuya: Ve all know who's ze better maid instead wis your knives like mine. vs. Satori: You can't zink on zis place and time, young lady! vs. Koishi: Somesing subconscious? Even you are sneaking behind? Same as disguising! vs. Miko: Nosing personal. I had no choice betveen red and blue wiz your cape. vs. Futo: I don't cut out your dishes for your philosophical business, you Feng Schui pinhead! vs. Shinmyoumaru: Boo! You rat-sized pretty young gnome! vs. Allen: Howdy, pardner! Vat's ze matter wis you? Muscles got pain? Ha ha ha! vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don Pepe: Ha! I sought ya got dead, roboter! (Translation: Ha! I though ya got dead, robot!) vs. Medicine: You disgust me, filsy poisoner! vs. Rina: It's an honor to meet ze assassin wis a shpy like me. vs. Netsu: Shpy versus ninja, eh? Vat a downright embarrassment to agents anyvere! Other character-specific quotes to him Landon: I wasn't on your side either! You filthy spook! Axl: Man. You'd better quit disguising yourself into something different, double agent. Billmore: The master of disguise must be hit to turn your body revealed in the battlefield. That's what you get. Kogasa: I know you are the secret agent who wants to surprise others like me! Captain Neo: Taking any images won't save you. Remember that certainly. Kaguya: There's something about this inferior agent who turns himself as disguise. Youmu: Japanese swords are specialized for slashing. They're much more refined than knives meant for stabbing. Placid: Did you remember where ya derived from, turncoat? Get back in Germany. Josh: You are long way from Germany, sir. Perhaps you can go investigate something else instead. Koishi: Oh, you act like a ghost, don't you? Even if you played hide and seek! Butch: Disguising anything? Whatever. Make yourself as many as you want. Minamitsu: Can you turn into a ghost as well? Ichirin: Won't you pretend to be Unzan? Metal Commando: One master of disguise has been neutralized from penetrative zone. Cirno: Icicles are better weapons than knives! Shinmyoumaru: It's sharp, but my needle's sharper. Mamizou: Not good, not good. I can't tell which one is the real thing. Kevin: You'll just got cloaked away by the time of armored battalion, Herr Spion! Clownpiece: You are currently not Nazi, aren't you? So the American boot will kick you butt back to Germany! Byakuren: Ha! Were you going to sneak up behind me? Aya: Are you a stage magician? Next time, I want to see you cut a body in half. Rumia: Even you were playing hide n' seek, the camouflages aren't your friends and can't save you now! Ending (Some Psonic and Touhou characters are having a wild dance party inside the court area. But Gast has a meeting with Mamizou, Nue and Kokoro while the party is going on) Gast: I have nosing personal. But I did a fine job. Mamizou, Nue and Kokoro: Oh, that's great. Gast: *Gast smiles and flicks away his used pipe* Hahaha! Excellent. (Gast's dream disappears while sitting inside the uncrowded court) Gast: *Sigh* (Kokoro and Mamizou are coming near to him) Mamizou: Well let me tell you something. Gast: *he looks Mamizou* Vat? Mamizou: We're both masters of disguise, right? So, do you want to have some work with us? Gast: Nein. I don't care vat's ze difference betveen a raccoon lady and me as a shpy. Mamizou: But I'm just helping you for the same way. The reason is we have to be agents. Kokoro: And one more thing is both of us have masks. Gast: Hmm... *he stands up and takes out his mask and a PDA* Really? Zen ja (translation: yes), ve'll do a favor for excellence. Come on. (Gast leaves here in the court and both Mamizou and Kokoro follow him) Gast: (Interesting... I certainly hope ve vill be successfully excellent in different manner of disguise such as ze CIA.) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes